In recent years, with an increase in an amount of power consumption, a probability that a blackout occurs has increased even in Korea, and thus, various policies, which can reduce power consumption when an amount of power consumption is large, have been proposed. For example, various methods may be enacted, such as imposing of a fine when the total amount of energy consumption of a building exceeds a reference value, changing of a lunch time of Seoul, changing of a dress-code, and adjusting of a running interval of a subway.
In this way, a streetlamp using an LED which has a remarkably lower power consumption than the existing streetlamp is proposed as one alternative for reducing an amount of power consumption. However, since an LED streetlamp is relatively expensive as compared with the existing streetlamp, it is difficult to commercialize the LED streetlamp.
An example of the conventional LED streetlamp corresponds to Korean Patent Registration NO. 10-1024938 (LED streetlamp having excellent luminance and heat dissipation).
A schematic structure of this conventional technology includes a case obtained by assembling an upper part and a lower part thereof, which are manufactured individually, a power supply unit provided inside the case, an LED lamp, and a heat dissipation plate, wherein a fixing part for connecting the LED streetlamp to a column is provided at the back end of the upper part of the case.
In this way, in the case of the conventional LED streetlamp, the upper part and the lower part of the case constituting the outer appearance are manufactured individually, components such as the LED lamp and the power supply unit are fixedly installed inside the case, and the upper part and the lower part of the case are then coupled to each other.
The reason why a unit cost of the LED streetlamp is higher than the existing streetlamp is individual manufacturing of the upper part and the lower part of the case, individual production of a cover for mounting components to the case and maintenance thereof, fixed installation of individual components to the upper part and the lower part of the case, and a large amount of working time for assembling the upper part and the lower part of the case to each other as well as basic and structural reasons such as a difference between costs of light sources and addition of the power supply unit for converting Alternating Current (AC) power into Direct Current (DC) power and supplying the converted DC power to the LED.
Further, there are problems in that an operation of coupling the LED streetlamp to the column is performed at an elevated place, it is difficult for a worker to maintain a weight of electric wire itself connected from the ground via the interior of the column to an upper end of the column where the LED streetlamp is installed, and the operation is not easy due to weight of the LED streetlamp.